ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron King
Warren Thompson (born November 18, 1981), better known by his ring name Aaron King, is an American professional wrestler currently signed by Elite X (EXW) and UTWA. Aaron King is a former record breaking three time XPWA Champion & one time CWA Tag Team Champion. Biography Childhood Ever since the age of 5, Warren has been fascinated with wrestling even going to most of the PPV's held by many. His father had died when he had hit the age of 10 and the only thing he could remember him by was their love and interest for wrestling. Growing Up During middle school, Thompson signed up for the wrestling team and wasn't one of the best off the back—he knew that it would take years for him to become a great sports entertainer like most and wouldn't stop because he came in third, he was determined to become a pro wrestler. High School After starting high school, Thompson became well known in wrestling with his school and for the edge, he even tried out football. As many kids had it, he fell to the peer pressure of drugs for a while but was able to overcome this addiction after one incident which would also lead to his big break—Thompson had been arrested for driving under the influence and crashing into into another car causing an accident. Big Break After his release from jail, Thompson went to work with his family in their local barbershop and stayed long enough till he could get on his feet—wrestling had been put on halt for a while seeing as he couldn't get anywhere with his record of abuse. After trying day after day, he finally got his big break and caught the sight of one familiar group—from that day on he began his training to become a pro wrestler. Wrestling career WWE He began training to join the World Wrestling Entertainment by training with his good friend, WWE's own, Shawn Michaels. He was signed and immediately put on the Deep South Wrestling (DSW) roster. He made several views on WWE, only in promotional appearances. He finally made his debut on January 1, 2007. However, he was cut the following day due to legal problems and substance abuse. XPWA After being released by the WWE, he looked for a contract with a new wrestling federation that was on the rise, XPWA. He worked out terms with his contract and began to train for his XPWA debut. Debut On the July 9th edition of Resurrection, Warren Thompson made his XPWA debut against Scary Larry. However at this time, Thompson was wrestling as a Heel. He entered the ring with a lot of cheers even though he wasn't a face, his opponent had come out as well with cheers seeing it was their first match ever. After the bell sounded Thompson quickly begun the match with a spinebuster after tossing his opponent to the ropes, after minutes of fighting and Pepsi Plunges—his opponent decided to hit him with his finisher technique titled "Scare Tactic". Thompson overcame this and moved outside the ring after feeling very groggy, Larry attempted a baseball slide but Thompson moved just in time for his opponent to be fall out onto the floor. This is when out from the barricade his girlfriend (kayfabe) Christy Lee came and distracted the referee, allowing Thompson to smack a chair over the head of Larry and gain the victory with a pinfall inside the ring. The Badass Persona Thompson would then go on to make promos about him and his girlfriend bringing the fire to XPWA, and then told them of his new name—Aaron King after settling things with the management. King would then go on to rename most of his moves with names similar to his. This persona followed him until the end of XPWA. Brands XPWA would then have a draft to see where the wrestlers would go. King had been drafted to the shows Thursday Night brand Overload and had been very happy about this pick, but it seemed this wouldn't last long as the management decided it would be best to bring both brands together forming an alliance and splitting the one thing up into two nights but all the same. As a result, King was now on both Sacrifice & Overload. He went on to win and lose matches for both brands as it lasted, and but was placed on the injury list after taking a brutal beating from A.C. Loire. CWA After the close of XPWA, King was out and in recovery. Even with XPWA's resurrection to another company UWE, King was still unable to compete and sign with the short lasting federation. Then came word that many superstars had gathered to CWA and it had begun to rise. It was only a matter of time before King could go ahead and join the roster, all it took was a note from the doctor and he was back to wrestling again .. and believe it or not, he was better than ever. King made his debut match at a CWA House Show, where he took on Rosey - the match ended quickly as King defeated Rosey under a minute with his signature move G.T.H. covering him for the pin shortly afterwards. His next match up came afterwards where he was involved in a 5-Man Battle Royal to determine who would be the first man to walk home Hardcore Champion in CWA. After putting up a good match, King was finally eliminated by the man who would soon go on to become CWA Hardcore Champion, Kalvin Drake. Aaron King started the New Year off with a bang, as he returned to the ring on January 7, where he teamed up with fellow CWA Superstar The Crusader to participate in a Tag Team Battle Royal. The match had been almost brutal, with other superstars in the ring such as The Horseman(Paul Roma & Psycho Sid), Wild Storme(Adriana Wilde & Chantal Storme), The Dudley Boyz(D-Von & Bubba Ray), and the couple of Black Dragon & Lime. After series of eliminations, the last two teams left in the ring were The Horseman along with King & The Crusader. After many attempts to knock each other out of the ring, King decided the match with a fatal Super Kick to a Paul Roma who was already holding on outside the ring. Once the dust settled, it was Aaron King & The Crusader who were crowned CWA Tag Team Champions, and the first ever in history. The Misfits Era After winning the title belts, Aaron King & Crusader began to form a gimmick. A couple of wrestlers who didn't do what they were told .. and goofed around at times, they were known as - The Misfits. This gimmick was put to action at the following Pay Per View that week, CWA Salvation, where The Misfits would go up against The Dudley Boyz to see if they could defend their titles in a two on two match. After a short promo backstage, the two men bursted into the arena with enthusiasm performing one of their new entrances with dark lightning. The two entered the ring shortly, and The Crusader was the first up to fight. The Cruiserweight Superstar was giving it all against Bubba Ray before being pummeled in and forced to tag in King. King picked up the slack when he went one on one with D-Von Dudley, the two were stalemating half of the match until Aaron ended up in the 3D and hit with the "Wazzzzzup?!". It seemed as if all was lost, but King retaliated with both signature moves .. G.T.H. and S.T.A.D. before performing a clothesline while The Crusader followed up with a Shooting Star Press. After this attack, Bubba Ray assaulted King so he would stay down. This led to King & D-Von coming to a stand at the same time .. before clotheslining each other equally. King having more in him, slid over toward the Dudley and covered him for the pin - securing the win. The Misfits had defended the championship gold at Salvation in their first title defense .. against the Dudley Boyz of all tag teams. It appeared that, it wasn't the end to their success. As later on that night, Paul Roma went on about how he and Sid should have been the ones to gain that title. A match was held at Turbulence Monday Night where Aaron King would take on Paul Roma in a singles match accompanied by his partner and best friend The Crusader. After a good decent match, and a G.T.H. & S.T.A.D. it was King who turned out to be the victor in their match .. giving him his third win in a row. King's reign of the CWA Tag Team Titles were brought to an end when The Misfits took on the Horsemen for their second title defense. King pulled all the stops, going so far as to proving his point and destroying Sid Vicious. However, The Crusader was forced to tap out from a boston leg crab! This was the end of their first title reign, huge upsets. HPWF Aaron King felt the need to enter Hardcore Professional Wrestling Federtion after fellow CWA superstars had told him of it, he decided to get signed up at HPWF, where for the first time, he would be wrestling in two different companies at the same time. Putting himself at more risk then he was in XPWA. Aaron King debuted in HPWF at their Wednesday show Warzone, where he went on to face a wrestler with a thug like persona, Chuck Taylor. Aaron King and Chuck traded many blows in the match, but the match was decided when King hit his opponent with the S.T.A.D. putting him down for good, but he didn't finish there. Aaron King followed up with the Boston Crab submission to make Chuck Taylor tap out, and this was successful, causing King to win his debut match in HPWF. Aaron was the number 6th entrance to HPWF's BattleZone and it was his first pay per view ever. He fought well, eliminating up to five people before being thrown out by the 27th entrance The Rock. RCWF Aaron King soon traveled elsewhere, after the closings of both CWA & HPWF, he decided it was time to start in another new company and that was the name of RCWF. Unfortunately, he was instantly shipped to its training camp - Elite X. Where he will battle it out to become a graduate to RCWF. Aaron King debuted on Elite X, May 28, 2008. His first match would be against someone he was familiar with, Black Dragon. The debut matchup was intense, both kicking out multiple times. Soon enough, King overcame his opponent and forced him to submit to the sharpshooter. Post-match, King made a short promo, in which he revealed himself to be heel. Oddly enough, King's first victim was his last victim in CWA. On Elite X's June 4 edition of Adrenaline Rush, Aaron King interrupted the ring announcer from starting a match. He stated that he had his mic time now, and that the match would just simply have to wait. When inside, he told the fans of his runnings and the title match he'd have against Jerry Watts for the Superfight Championship. And after a few, he announced someone new to Elite X, someone he called his personal friend. And then? Tommy LiMahl from UTWA entered the arena, and made his presence known. While inside the ring, he went on to speak on how he was the 30x WWWWWWE Champion, and this amused the crowd. Soon enough, he announced yet another man. Ryan Stevens, who came out to be the muscle for their alliance in Elite X, rather than Luke Murman. Soon enough, he deemed the stable name S.E.X. just like in the developmental territory of UTWA. All were undefeated or hadn't entered yet. King himself, being 1-0, Stevens 1-0, and LiMahl hadn't debuted yet. Later on in the evening, King had his matchup in which LiMahl followed. Going up against the male JULIE, King had the match won. He landed a neckbreaker, then a Spring Board Enzuigiri to knock his opponent down. He attempted an STO, but got Green Mist in his eyes, and was hit with a lariat. When his opponent tried to scoop slam him, he landed on his feet and powered out to a stand. Breaking the hold, he'd simply perform the S.T.A.D. on his opponent, knocking him on the canvas. If that wasn't enough, he soon followed up with the Heat Stroke, and pinned his opponent for the one, two, three. This left him undefeated with a winning streak of 2-0. King soon departed with LiMahl and made their way backstage and to the parking lot, where they macked on some women. Next week, he faced off against the man running for the Elite X World Title, Chris Vaude. This match started off good for King, and went back and forth. But in the end, it was King defeating the man to show why he deserves to be champion. This officially marked the third win in a row for King, making his record now 3-0. UWE It turned out that Elite X wouldn't be the only place he'd be wrestling at. Aaron King signed an exclusive contract with Underground Wrestling Entertainment and was instantly shipped off to its developmental brand which was also known as UTWA. He decided to tweak his gimmick a bit. He is a co-founder of S.E.X. which is abbreviations for Sports Entertainment Xtreme in UTWA. Aaron King made his debut June 3, 2008. He debuted in a UTA Dark match at a UWE Event, where he went on to wrestle against fellow roster member, Ryan Stevens. The match was pretty much equal, until Aaron King nailed his opponent with the STO. Things worked out in his favor, when Stevens attempted to get himself disqualified. Later it turned out that he wasn't doing so. He only wanted his opponent to back off of him. Stevens was now a face, and Aaron King was heel. Taking it back to the ring, Aaron King nailed himself a quick backslide driver into the canvas. Standing up, his opponent tried to grasp the ropes for leverage but King saw otherwise. He lifted his opponent up and would then turn him around for the Heat Stroke a.k.a. the Omega Driver. After nailing him with this move, King turned him over for the one two three. Winning the match and advancing to the UTWA Global Championship Title tournament. Acting career During the early stage of his life, Warren Thompson began an acting career and has been seen in most movies as an extra. In Houston he starred in a low budget movie with his brother. His acting career has been put on hiatus due to his wrestling career. King is said to appear as an extra along fellow superstars Trench K. Oiyami & John Morrison in an action packed film, where King will play a nosey cab driver. The movie actually came out in box office, and did fairly well. It was entitled "Revolution", based off the heel stable in CWA & HPWF. In the movie, King's character develops somewhat of a conscience, and decides to help the others out, using his cab driving techniques to help them escape a couple of thieves. After a car crash, he's persumed dead, and the others mourn for him a short while .. before the police arrive. Toward the climax of the movie, Trench's character is about to be shot by the crime lord, Slug. King's character who's name is revealed to be "Jack Ryan", appears and shoots the gun out of Slugs hand .. which starts a fight scene between TKO & Slug. At the end of the movie, King's character receives a spot in the FBI, for transportation and car chases. The movie ends with the TKO's character, Morrison's character, and King's character all at a hotdog stand walking away, when suddenly, a car in the background explodes. The trio turns around, in their fighting stances, ready to fight as the scene freezes and "Bodies" begin to play as the credits appear. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Sit That Ass Down'' Kick *''Heat Stroke'' Driver *''Go To Hell'' Cutter *''Hot Spot'' DDT *''Moonlight Drive'' Neckbreaker Last Resort Finishers * Houston Border Under-hook Arm Face-buster into Piledriver *''Texas Leap'' Elbow Drop Signature Moves *''Burnt Out'' STO *''Jacked Up'' Powerslam *''Spear'' *''Spinebuster'' *''Last Call'' from Hell *''Houston Drop'' Slam Trademark Moves *Belly To Belly Suplex *STO *Bulldog *Clothesline *DDT *Fisherman Suplex *German Suplex *Power-bomb *Scoop Slam *Shoulder Block *Snap Suplex *Stalling Suplex *Suicide Dive *Superplex *Spinebuster *Facebuster Knee Smash *Guillotine Choke *Elbow Drop *Chin Lock *Chop Block Managers *Christy Lee Partners *The Crusader *Lucas Murman *Tommy LiMahl *Ryan Stevens Nicknames *The CowboyDSW *Super Kicking FiendXPWA *The American BrawlerCWA *The MisfitCWA *Guru of GreatnessX,UTWA Entrance Music *Tear Away by Drowning Pool DSW *Bodies by Drowning Pool XPWA *Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach CWA,HPWF *Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit CWA w/The Crusader *Original Fire by Audioslave X,UTWA XPWA Match History *July 9, 2007 Resurrection: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Scary Larry: Win [ XPWA World Championship ] *July 16, 2007 Resurrection: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. A.C. Loire: Lose [ XPWA World Championship ] *July 23, 2007 Resurrection: Tag Team Match: Aaron King/The Bull vs. 420: Win [ XPWA Tag Team Championship ] *July 26, 2007 Overload: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Eric Matthews: Win [ XPWA World Championship ] *July 30, 2007 Resurrection: Handicap Match: Aaron King/Eric Matthews vs. A.C. Loire: Lose [ XPWA World Championship ] *August 2, 2007 Overload: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. A.C. Loire: Lose [ XPWA World Championship ] *August 6, 2007 Resurrection: Steel Cage Match: Aaron King vs. A.C. Loire: Draw [ XPWA World Championship ] *August 11, 2007 Bound PPV: Last Man Standing Match: Aaron King vs. A.C. Loire: Win [ XPWA World Championship ] CWA Match History *December 16, 2007 House Show: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Rosey: Win *December 17, 2007 Turbulence: 5-Man Battle Royal: Aaron King vs. Michael Norcia vs Kalvin Drake vs Jake Michaels vs Black Dragon: Lose [ CWA Hardcore Title Match ] *January 7, 2008 Turbulence: Tag Team Battle Royal: Aaron King & The Crusader vs. The Horseman vs Wilde Storm vs The Dudley Boyz vs Black Dragon & Lime: Win [ CWA Tag Team Championship Match ] *January 12, 2008 Salvation PPV: Tag Team Match: The Misfits vs. The Dudley Boyz: Win [ CWA Tag Team Championship Match ] *January 28, 2008 Turbulence: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Paul Roma: Win *February 4, 2008 Turbulence: Tag Team Match: The Misfits vs. The Horsemen: Lose [ CWA Tag Team Championship Match ] *February 11, 2008 Turbulence: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Black Dragon: Win HPWF Match History *January 9, 2008 Warzone: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Chuck Taylor: Win *January 27, 2008 BattleZone PPV: BattleZone Match: Aaron King vs. 29 other superstars: Eliminated by The Rock EXW Match History *May 28, 2008 X Adrenaline: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Black Dragon: Win *June 4, 2008 X Adrenaline: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. J.U.L.I.E: Win *June 11, 2008 X Adrenaline: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Chris Vaude: Win UTWA Match History *June 3, 2008 Dark Match: One-Fall Match: Aaron King vs. Ryan Stevens: Win Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Xtreme Pain Wrestling Alliance' **XPWA World Championship (3 time) **XPWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Bull *'Combative Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Crusader Career Highlights *Signing a contract for XPWA *Signing a contract for CWA *Signing a contract for HPWF *Signing a contract for Elite X *Signing a contract for Underground Wrestling Entertainment *Competing in UTWA Developmental Territory *Creating the heel stable named S.E.X. *Becoming part of the first ever CWA Tag Team Champions *Retaining the titles at CWA's first Pay Per View against the Dudleyz Personal life Warren Thompson has 3 siblings, an older brother named Jerome, an older sister named Kimberly, and a younger brother, Chris. He's been on many fear factor challenges & guest starred on some of Ashton Kutcher's show "Punk'D". Thompson was put on the watch list for substance abuse after showing an aggressive attitude while performing a match up in HPWF. January 11 was his test date, and he was tested negative for steroids - clearing him so that he could compete at CWA Salvation the following day. References Category:Wrestlers